


Swing

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a ficlet prompt: "John/Sherlock, a delivery from a sex shop arrives in the post."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

The leather straps of the harness were somewhat uncomfortable against his bare skin, but John supposed that was the point. It wasn’t as though the thing came with instructions. Thank God for wikipedia.

“John?”

“In here.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and John realized his mistake.

He dropped his head down. Well. As far as he could.

“Oh. My. God.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s not a … gift.”

“No,” Sherlock answered, and John could hear his smile.

“It’s for a case.”

“Yes.”

John swung in the harness rather helplessly. “Bloody hell.”

“I needed to test the strength of the restraints to disprove an alibi—”

“Why was _my name_ on the package, then?” John demanded, looking up.

Sherlock seemed a bit embarrassed himself for an instant. “Apparently, I’ve been banned from ordering from that particular company after—look, that’s not important.”

“Forget it. Just. Get me down.”

“Well.”

“Sherlock.”

“Since you’re up there—”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
